bas_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Synopsis of Bleach: Ancient Souls
Synopsis of Bleach: Ancient Souls ' ' It all began with the first set of Shinigamis to take over the Soul society and create the Gotei 13. With the Shinigami engraving their essence into the world of spirits it resulted in unbalance and conflict amongst the other Spiritual Races. The Hollows had become more frequent as the Shinigami race continued to grow. But while they were growing, so was the race known as Quincies. Once both races reached a peak in power, the spiritual world known as the Soul Society became a battlefield for territory. Hollows would constantly find their way in and destroy whatever they could, not to mention claim lives of those who were innocent. With this issue being so frequent the Quincies decided to step in and fight back annihilating a great portion of the hollows infesting the Soul Society. The Shinigami’s did not like this and decided to intercept and battled against the Quincies for this exact reason. The battle being so vicious on both ends that both parties had suffered major losses, more so on the quincy side. When the Quincies finally lost, they vanished entirely, never to be seen again. The Shinigami’s on the other hand took over and decided to expand their strength which resulted in the creation of the official Gotei 13, this being the second set of Gotei 13 members. ' ' This set of Shinigami’s were much more peaceful than before as they weren’t so big on overtaking the Soul society for themselves. Amongst this set of shinigami’s came some of the strongest individuals ever known, one of them being known as Zaten, which was considered the Lieutenant of the first division. Upon being selected for a secret expedition recon mission, Zaten Kurozoshi, followed the lead of the current Lieutenant of Division 12 which was known for research and development. With them being in Hueco Mundo things instantly got worse as the item they were ‘searching’ for didn’t exist it seemed. This mission itself took about 5 years, but on the last year, everyone on Zaten’s team was massacred. The person who had a way out and a form of communication with the members of the Gotei 13 had been eaten alive by an Arrancar. This meaning Zaten was left to fend for himself until backup came to help him. But this was the catch, back up never arrived. With Zaten lost in Hueco Mundo alone, the vast world eventually got to him as he succumbed to the savage nature of hollows. With time, Zaten had decided to take his time here and polish all of his skills. Maybe if he focused on other things and ensured his survival, someone would eventually find him? Sadly that was a lie, no one ended up coming to search for Zaten which resulted in hundreds of years passing by eventually. ' ' Once a Thousand years passed the new set of Captain’s of the Gotei 13 had set in, this would result in them ruling over the Gotei 13 for over 150 years. At that point, Zaten had surpassed the normal strength of Shinigami’s he had become something beyond that level, his abilities were maxed out as he had learned to master all arts of fighting shinigami wise. This experience had Traumatized Zaten, but it didn’t affect him in terms of fear, it affected him in terms of anger and hatred towards to Gotei 13 for leaving him here for dead. Something he would of never done, and it was the fact that he was the Head Captain's right hand man, and he wasn’t even a second thought for being saved. This enraged Zaten and fueled his goal of revenge as he decided to turn the entire world and spiritual spectrums upside down. Finally coming across a buried library deep in Hueco Mundo, Zaten found out about the ‘Omen Key’ This being the Key to merge all worlds, the book itself explained how it could be created, and with that Zaten took the book and began his plot on the Gotei 13. When the day Finally came, Zaten came towards to World of the living and waited patiently for Shinigami’s to pick up his presence and head towards the world of the living. To obtain the Omen Key the gate towards Soul Society and Hueco Mundo needed to be present in the world of the living. With this occurring Zaten took advantage and obtained the Key sending his plan into motion as the world itself started to fall apart. With this occurring, the arrancars serving Zaten would turn on him only to be massacred by him, they were simply pawns of his ultimate plan as he never planned on giving them the chance to follow him. Zaten wanted to rule the world alone, regardless if it meant utilizing people for his goal. With all three worlds in chaos, all races resorted to fighting Zaten alone. Most of which got mopped by him, but while everyone battled against Zaten and kept him distracted Juubei the former captain of Division 5 had created a Sealing Bakudo which was potent enough to seal Zaten away. But, obviously time was needed to strengthen it to lock Zaten away. With Zaten being sealed away by sheer luck on their side, Jentoru the Former captain of division 8 betrayed everyone and attacked when the time was right. He had sided with whatever arrancars were left and vanished into Hueco Mundo as the world was reverted back to normal, though all worlds sustained the same amount of devastation in the long run. But on the brightside, Zaten was apprehended and was detained locked away from everyone at the bottom of Central 46. Present time now, Juubei remains outside of the Soul society and doesn’t have contact with anyone there. The Gotei 13 is back under the command of Kaiza Kiyoshi. Since the Gotei 13 is back to full strength duties were resumed as normal. But in the wind something was coming, the question was….. exactly what?